The uncontrollable free end of a belt waving like a flag for all the world to notice is one of the singular most distracting concerns of a well dressed person. Considering the time and thought that goes into planning the right clothes and accessories, it is particularly unnerving to have all that effort undermined by a waving belt end.
At the present time, belt ends are held in place by belt loops which are fixed to the belt close to the belt buckle. There are some belt loops which freely slide on the belt to adjust to better hold the end of the belt. Since most belts are made of a material which has a slippery surface or is limp, it is difficult to keep the loose end in a belt loop. Part of the reason is that the loop does not grip the loose end but merely supports it.
Prior devices for keeping the loose end of a belt in place have included belt clasps which clip the belt end to the garment. The problem with such devices is that they do not do the job. Belt clasps, as stated, usually clip the belt and garment together which may cause the garment to gather or be pulled. Further, quite often, the clasp just does not grip the belt end sufficiently to prevent it from waving about.
The present invention is designed to provide a belt clasp that only clamps the end to the belt itself and is useable with different belts as a decorative item.